


Hardly A Silver Spoon

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Implied/Referenced Torture, Improvised Sex Toys, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Pervertibles, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah keeps the fork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardly A Silver Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "damage" at [Slash The Drabble](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/) and for [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com).

Slipping the fork out of her pocket, Rebekah admired it, letting the sun catch the mottled way Katherine’s blood had dried on the stainless steel. Instinctively, she brought it to her lips, licking the prongs clean, the tip of her tongue pressing between them but like Katherine herself, the blood was old, bitter and tasteless. 

She considered tossing the fork aside, to pile up with her other keepsakes but she couldn’t let go of it just yet. The mere thought of Katherine had burned angry like a rash in her mind for centuries, it had felt _so good_ to finally inflict some pain on her for once.

Shrugging her jacket off, Rebekah closed her curtains. She hated the effect she had on her and seemed to have on just about everyone. She got under her skin and made her want to scratch her out. At the very least, scratch the itch she left her with. 

Slipping out of her jeans, Rebekah fell back onto the bed, twirling the fork in her hand as she thought about the sound Katherine had made, the sound the metal had made when it went through the back of her hand. Fuck, what she wouldn’t do with a few hours and something sharper.

Warm from her grip, she traced the handle over her skin, mind starting to wander to blood soaked thoughts, her cunt soaking through her underwear, her body crying out for it as she pressed the warm metal into her clit, momentarily dulling the ache but it wasn’t good enough. Pushing further down, Rebekah bit her lip as she pushed the handle inside her, its weighted, rounded head and grooved detail making her moan as it went in and in, only stopping when the flared neck of it stopped her pushing any further and the prongs pressed into her palm. Gently easing it back and forth as she got used to its shape, Rebekah turned her thoughts back to Katherine. 

One day, she’d have her properly, under her hands, covered in blood and dirt, her pretty face and her trashy clothes all torn and burned. And she’d tell her about this, about how she fucked herself with everything that had caused her pain, how it had made her moan and gasp and come so hard that she almost cried out her name in gratitude, the itch of her soothed for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
